The present invention relates broadly to a bioremediation system and more specifically to a microbiological process for treating soil contaminants by metabolizing the components of petroleum hydrocarbons, such as gasoline, to CO.sub.2 and water.
Typical in situ bioremediation systems introduce organisms and/or stimulate the indigenous bacteria. This technique can take periods of time up to several months depending on the hydrogeological setting. There exists a continuing need for improved bioremediation techniques which can be activated on demand when needed, and which are convenient and economical to use.